A Slice Of You , To Go
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: "Nothing is truly what it seems, anymore,besides us anyway,Be careful."   "You better be alive when I find you again."More Of The Summary inside,because I didn't want to cheat the story with a crappy summary,but look inside to discover the truth.Rom later
1. Chapter 1

_A Slice Of You, To Go_

_~ Chapter One ~_

_Story Summary_

_ Great time had flowed away in it's passing , while certain souls lie dormant within nothingness , and remained so , until the time came where light submerged them once again. Though not recalling anything , besides what they knew when they were brought into this new existanece, but the feelings within themselves , brought by the nagging voices were urging them to remember somthing important ,suposedly once forgotten, and before it was too late, as the time to act was running out. _

_ Taken , Replaced , to exist in a existance that wasn't their own, unbeknownst to them, and only faced with the subtle nagging reminders, of a different ...Everything. Somethings wrong. Struggling to fight against , and find the piece missing , rightfully theirs . Only to find , in the end that what they knew doesn't exist , with the exception to being held inside to the small entrapment , all of them were all discovered to be concealed in , against their will , being trapped with no known escape inside something called ...The Shikon Jewel, and the awaiting truth among them , neither remember.._


	2. Chapter 2

A Slice Of You, To Go

~ Chapter Two~

Persistant Madness

_ Great time had flowed away in it's passing , while certain souls lie dormant within nothingness , and remained so , until the time came where light submerged them once again. Though not recalling anything besides what they knew when they were brought into this new existanece, but the feelings within themselves , brought by the nagging voices were urging them to remember somthing important ,suposedly once forgotten, and before it was too late, as the time to act was running out. _

_ Taken , Replaced , to exist in a existance that wasn't their own, unbeknownst to them, and only faced with the subtle nagging reminders, of a different ...Everything. Somethings wrong. Struggling to fight against , and find the piece missing , rightfully theirs . Only to find , in the end that what they knew doesn't exist , with the exception to being held inside to the small entrapment , all of them were all discovered to be concealed in , against their will , being trapped with no known escape inside something called ...The Shikon Jewel, and the awaiting truth among them , neither remember.._

_~ Decieved Hidden Miko~_

Shaken from the shadow's daydream, one whose figure filled out in generous, but subtle womanly curves, brought ligering, to stare at the image playing out in front of her, to calm the past ones effects on the woman, faded away, as did the faint ethereal glow surrouding her like a blanket. Now standing still , looking outside the fogged, paned glass , from the chill the seasons brought , within the place she worked , only waiting to be opened , as the people rushed by.

The woman , donned in a black knee length skirt , with a matching baby tee, and displaying the words which expressively portrayed how she saw herself, Dark Angel: In red glittering it's way peaking slightly past the top hem of her apron of the same color. Red . Her essemble finished off with a pair of black heeled sneakers, and a whisp of light makeup , to essentuate a natural, but alluring look. Tearing herself away from the sight of people rushing by , to responing to the rather annoying chirp, allerting her a new incomming text message , more specifically , her boss.

~Kayame .. Showtime ! Now get your ass out here, and shake a tail , don't make me send Jakeb out there! Make some money for me , Girl . ~ Her Boss Sho , was probably wasn't even smirking when he typed this , but only did it because he knew it would only piss her off.

' Emotionally cripled bastard!'

Jakeb was a odd sort of pest whom stood as the only one whom could stand his cold hearted highness, and one strangely enough resembled a toad.

'Freaky little bastard lover!'

Showing a rather obvious roll of her eyes , said girl glared at the contraption , that only dared to pass on such a hideous message , from her boss of three years, and only wishing that with the strength of her heated glare, it would would melt away within her hands, as punishment. Kayame stood , brushed off her outfit , and making sure that all of her curly ,onyx locks were still in place , before heading back to the front of the restaurant. Prior to entering the closed opening towards the dimly illuminated dining area, Kayame , paused taking a deep breath, and then followed the other girl's , with a decievingly feined smile upon her face.

Once everyone was standing , looking their best for their superiors critical , and at times rather harsh judgement , the man Sho , stood in the middle of the room in all of his glory of perfection , at least in his own mind, and the one who signed our paychecks, gained our divided attention just so he could give us another odd sort of encouragement for tonite's appearance.

"Silence Girls ! Many important guests will arrive , and this Sho, want everyone to be shown the rerspect demanded for myself . There is one exception for this rule , and that is for my nit wit of a brother, and his rather annoyingly nagging wife. Serve them , and get them out as quickly as you possibly can . Anyone not wishing to obey this will be whipped outta here so fast they will be seeing green with envy to those who still wish to entice me to sign their paychecks . That is all. " Sho commanded

It was soon afterwards , their positions were demanded of them to occupy, and be of service to those now entering, once the doors were opened . Kayame walked briskily towards thebar, as for tonight being where she waas requested, and then breathed a sigh.

' What a pain ! Spending a holiday , and your birthday with a slimeball, only for it to be ruined with the same damn thrown stone.. Damn I gotta look for a new job , or I will be searching for the nearest enterance to the looney bin. '

Standing up from the pail holding the ice for her to dump into its compartment , as a movement made to answer the whisper flowing past her ears , almost as if to gain her attention sneakily nearby. Though it was only to find that all of their guests were seated , with no one around her in order to voice the silent command spoken to her , and still be heard. Scanning further out to find the only exception , a man now approaching her from across the room.

' But that's impossible he couldn't have carried a voice so quiet from across the room without it sounding like a scream. Am I hearing things ? This place is driving me crazy ! See there's my proof , I am so outta here , once I get my next paycheck!'

The man soon appeared to hold simularities to the bastard claming to be her boss, but only his features were softer, but still carring the authoritive aura surrounding him. Looking at him , she mused that when standing tall ,the man seemingly stood slightly above her height, with his inky mane pulled tightly within a tight braid ,and almost appeared as it swayed freely with his bodies movements , as he came towards her. Althought his most ensnaring , and memorable feature , as they almost seemed to tug at something foreign inside her, his eyes. His twin amber orbs , as he gazed around , and then fell upon her's , carrying a unknown emotion , and ones hidden within those twin , vast depths.

~ Passing Thoughts Of A Forgotten ,Concealed , and Clueless Hanyou~

The man finally , after getting up from his seat , only impatiently waiting for his wife , suffering from boredom , as he sat expecting the arrival of this said surprise , his better half promised to give him. Looking around for a bar, only after hearing a whisper glimpse against his senses, and rather intriguing sweetness , enticing him to find it's source. It was only to discover that nobody was close enough to him to invoke the fading tingle of someone's soft lips , as they spoke , and brush against his ears.

To his delight, the man found the distraction to the unfamilar feelings grasping ahold of him, taking him to a unknown destination, and didn't much like it, beacuse it brought forth a emotion inside him that was blantantly hated for him to acknoledge , for it was fear.

Walking towards the bar, disapointingly seeing no one around, and from where he was , noting that a wait to be served , may be encountered. The man sighed frustratingly , as the whisper from before , sounded once more , and fading quickly as it had prior , leaving him to fear the unknown , while a shiver violently erupted, and to cascade down his spine .

_**' Protect Mate, Seek Kagome'**_

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A Slice Of You, To Go

~ Chapter Three ~

A Meeting Of Sorts , Sparks, & One's Buried Purpose

By Inuyashas Youkai

~In The Eyes Of A Miko Unknown~

Kayame merely smiled at the approaching seemingly lost male , and nodded towards the new sight of his now contorted features , as the smirking scowl faded towards that simular expression , almost leaning to one observed in those really badly made horror flicks , when propositioned by a ghost . Still , for the moment placing this thought behind her , while setting a napkin on the bar with a coaster, expecting the approaching male to order a drink. Watching him take the last few steps into her assigned area, and begin to take a seat , only conceived to be offered by her silent invitation.

A whisper commanded of her once again ..

' Watch it Mate , Find Inuyasha'

Kayame asked , questioning the unknown male to confirm that she was or wasn't going bonkers from the mixed auras , now concentrated within this room, as he now finally managed to seat himself on the longback barstool.

" Ah , did you say something?"

" Down wench , let me sit down , and settle in first!" The slightly agitated male bsaid , and for some reason causing himself to shudder on the word sit , as though a painful punishment lingered in the mere word's wake, and the girl he spoke too, in front of him gave him a a quickly threatening glare shown , contorting her once angelic features, upon hearing the word..

Wench.

" My name isn't wench , stray dog! It's Kayame ! Ka. Ya. Me! Get it! Now welcome to my bar .. What can I get for you?" Kayame corrected the slimeball that she was only now forced to endure her time in this hell hold with, though she couldn't explain the name she called him, it just came out from somewhere within her mind .

Though before the man in front of her , gave her , at least to himself , his almost too good retort to the bitch , in his opinion, something interupted and it was in the form of another possibly annoying guests to her bar. Soon entering , not obeying her wishes for him to change his mind and turn away, a second male was within the small area serving as a minibar for their event, and it seemed as though the moment the man entered , sitting a seat from the first , the atmosphere suddenly became cold.

" Ms. Kayame , I pressume , is it ? My name is Tanaku , and if I may, could I ask of your services to make me a bourbon , and coke?" Tanaku's voice almost seemed to slither within Kayame , giving her and the first unknown male , the chills.

"Hey ! I was here first ya bastard ! " The male now seated next to Tanaku , yelled in a threatenly possesive manner, not really liking the closeness to Kayame , not the fact that he now held her hand , for some reason.

" Now now boys, I can do more than one .. What's your name , as to seeing it would be better than me calling you a stray dog , don't ya think? Secondly what will ya have ?" Kayame said , as she made way to step away from Tanaku , and begin on their drinks , as though now nervously realized that both men were giving her the creeps

' What the hell is the deal with Tanaku being all touchy feely , like I am that desperate to go with that ! Somethings up with Stray dog over hear did I hear him growl ?'

" Fine ! Names Isu , wen.." Isu started before being rudely interupted , and only to be chastized once again

" Tsk Tsk, Isu , Haven't we been through this already ! I don't like to repeat myself , but I will if it hasn't quite sunk into that thick head of yours ! Now what can I get you?"

" Beer , and I think I get it, I am not stupid , only I think I like wench better for you..."

'Why you! Somebody please take this stray dog out of here before I murder him right here , and concoct some secret puppy stew for your dining pleasure..'

' My wench'

' No that isn't right .. I have my wife , but something about her calls me to wanna be closer to her.. I just wish I knew why..'

"Why You ! Here's yours Tanaku , and Stray Dog there's yours ..Do ya think you can manage ? I have to get some things from the back !"

" Here let me .. Can I assist you Kayame .. I find myself a great help , especially when it comes to poison. " Tanaku offered

" Ah Uh .. I guess .." Kayame then turned to head towards away from Isu , heading in the back quickly, only to escape the stare given by his blankly cold eyes, and brought a fading raging fear that only grew to unveil itself within her gaze.

_**' Protect Mate !' **_

_**' Stay With Mate!'**_

Both whispers nearly loudly spat within the two out of three's being, unknowningly to the others,as it tore through them , like a tidalwave, and pausing them both , frozen very still.

"Ms. ? Is something wrong? " Tanaku asked smoothly , noticing her pause , while carrying a arack of gobblets , much like he was, and waited for the response behind her , standing close to the entrance door.

"Sorry.. Silly me , I am fine , just making sure in my head that I have everything.." Kayame lied...

' What's a mate? Who is it? What does all this have to do with me? And what are they supposed to be protecting me from?'

~ Observed By Amber Eyes~

" Isu !" Whined his excited wife for a night with her husband

" Hey Babe , sorry did you say something? I kinda dazed out a little .." responded somehow distracted

"Yeah , I was getting kinda worried when I git here , to find you in a furious rage about something, it was all in your eyes , but you didn't say anything..Are you okaay?" his wife stated concerned

"Fine .."

' What the hells wrong with me ?' Isu questioned himself , and the answer came to him , at least a idea , once a certain combination of merging scents mingling together , came back from the back , as he watched from his spot ..

"Isu, Are you ready ? I found our table , and I don't know about yyou but I am starving !"

" Yeah fine love .. Heya Kayame ? "

" Yes Mr. Isu ...?" Kayame answered slightly shocked that he used her actual name

" Just Isu, Thanks .. Could you briing a pitcher of beer , and a glass of wine to my table when ya can ?"

"Sure ..."

" Oh and Kayame ?"

" Yeah ?"

"Thanks Wench..."

" Why you !" Kayame didn't hesitate in throwing a glass , she was to use as the one chosen to hold the wine , at the man now getting up to follow his wife , and only stopped when catching her motions from the corner of his eye.

"Too slow Wench but I give ya a E for effort !" Isu caught the glass in his hands , and was cockily twirling it between his fingertips, as he said this , then replaced it back on the bar , before returning to the task of following his wife.

Once coming back to her task at hand , removing herself finally from the annoyance that once plagued her, Kayame looked at the clock , and was thankful to know that her night was soon to end. The girl was finding herself looking forward to relish in a small after work birthday celebration with her good friend and confidant..

Keigo

~ A Passing Devotion~

Kayame and Keigo used to date many moons ago, three years ago to be exact , but then something happened ,and changed it all between them . Only now neither quite remembers to what it was , as both continue to react with a jolt , when a rather strange spark sears amongst them, when close proximiety to another was touched. It wasn't pleasant , so the two merely stayed as friends, but many would comment there teasing beliefs , refering to the way they acted around each other.. It was almost as if they were together still , in a world that was there own, but needless to say that wasn't the truth..

~ A Birthday Surprise~

Now standing there watching the party goers seemingly to be happily filled to the hilts in rather intoxicated conversation , and after having one of the girl's Reina drop off the drinks requested by her growing pest , Isu , Kayame was left with nothing to do. She breathed a sigh, a job well done .

' One creep down , one to go!'

It was then before turning around that she Kayame sight was caught towards the two now sittiing next to Tanaka.. A smile graced her lips once the visage of the friends that had entered to grace her presence , only to stay and wait till her shift ended.

~Keigo & Mathiu ~

"Hey guys !"

" Hey Kayame! Do ya have anything simular to pocky sticks here, for some reason I am craving them like no other?"

" Heya , So how's my one and only woman on her birthday?"

~ Hidden Purpose~

The stoic male presented as her employer , Sho , stood quietly behind while he found the amusement sought, as a way to bring harmless embarrasment to the girl currently waiting on his associate Tanaku..

'Hmn...'

"Kayame , why didn't you speak of this ..? " The man , Tanaku , cruelly teased before following through with his next course of action

Tanaku proceeded to stride over and taking a goblet to tap a knife lightly against , as a way to place the rooms attention upon her, quickly returning a knowing smirk to his associate and owner of this establishment. Though Tanaku was sure that nobody within the room had any clue as to what he had planned for the girl.

"It seems as with the purpose of this occasion , calling for this gathering , we have overlooked somethings , and it involves our lovely bartender Kayame. Looks like we have something else to celebrate , the day of her birth , for if it hadn't come to pass , our drinks wouldn't be kept full, and that won't do so I propose this I..."Tanaku spoke before being interupted by the said , now ,blushing girl

" Oh .. No that's okay .. I think only having the privaledge to entertain you all is plenty enough for me thanks !"

~ Fear~

" Oh Contrare , Ms Kayame for I been waiting for your arrival .. Do you think it's coincidence that my associate , Sho, hired you . You , my dear were brought once again to this world on the day , my kind was placed in exile , and today marks the day , starting of a new rebirth .. A birth of the rising of demons !"

" Ahh ...Uh.. What's going on her , and who are you really ? Kayame panically asked , as her eyes scanned around to note the new stillness within the room , and all the while still keeping a eye on the single soul besides her seemingly to be able to move ..

Tanaku

"Kayame .. Ahhh .. Oh don't tell me that you don't remember me , or should I say Kagome..?"

" I don't know what your talking about , nor have I ever heard of this Kagome person ! Your Crazy!"

"Kukukuku .. Crazy you say ? No afraid not .. You tell me that you don't hear them , the voices calling you , and telling you to search out for your mate! Although , maybe I really can't blame you for not remembering me , the last time we met I went by a different name , and looked slightly different, but I am also made it possible for you to be here.."

"Hhhow do you know about that ? " Kayame asked hesitantly

"I didn't . Though you just proved that I am right! You are..." Tanaku's voice wavered into her ears , as Kayame felt her world become dizzy , and swiftly spinning until she fell into nothingness once again.

The last words spoken to the girl, repeated themselves within her mind , as Tanaku released the hold over the occupants of the room.

_' I didn't . Though you just proved I am right ! You are Kagome !'_

~ Held By Anothers Eyes~

While sitting with his wife , enjoying the meal , and the drinks , as well as her company , Isu then realised that his glass was empty. Looking towards the bar to see the creepy Tanaku, his brother, and two others, standing at the area Kayame worked, while Tanaku began to speak when his lips moved. Only half listening , looking at the crowd surrounding Kayame , arousing a unknown feeling creeping up inside him as noticing the ones appearing to be close to her ,and as there features noted a curiously unknown familarity , he found the feelings regarding them to breed within himself but didnt know why..

Though becoming alert , as it was soon, a sight taken before his eyes forming, a scene almost appearing most odd, and didn't seem to fit well with the restof things within the room. Kayame's eye's , while appearing as though she was entranced by something in Tanaku's , flickering a deep crimosn , and alternated between that , and of a rosey hue, before finally reverting back to their natural chocolate. Soon after the caught upon Kayame , not knowing if what he saw was actually seen or apart of his active imagination, but immediately after it , Kayame's body collasped onto the floor.

It was then and there he knew, that something was definately wrong.. Isu just didn't know , yet ...

_**' Protect Mate, Save Kagome!"**_

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

A Slice Of You , To Go

~ Chapter Four~

Stolen Mate , Time Passed

By Inuyashas Youkai

After Isu saw Kayame being carried out of the restaurant , and placed within a car , by the one's who came to visit her, the male felt odd. It was also noted that soon following them was that of his brother , and Tanaka. Noticing this take place as he glanced at his wife seeing as she was still on the phone , so while he was silently observing Isu was left to his thoughts.

' What the fuck is going on!'

Before seeing the cardrive off , Isu quickly , and nonchalantly scrawled down the numbers of the plates of Kayame's rescuer. Following shortly afterwards , not knowing why he would do so, then saying goodbye with some pathetic excuse to leave , and leaving to go after them , while in his car thinking he would look into it on his laptop.

Something wasn't right ..

Quickly getting into his car to follow the car some ways behind until coming to a rather large house , surrounded by a shrine, then parked within the shroud of darkness , as the coverings of the surrounding growth , and untamed on the ground , provided excellent cover to remain hidden.

Soon pulling out his laptop , his fingers grazed along the numerous keys , and punched in the liscense plate numbers.

As expected , the car belonged to a Ms. Kayame , and that seemed out to be normal , so far, until his eyes scrolled down a little further. It seems from public records that Kayame was married to Tanaka . Strange , it wasn't the only thing not matching up besides with the way Kayame acted towards tha man , but it was also the date listed corresponding with the date , the vows were made.

Kayame was two years old at the time , Tanaka , and her wed.

Furthermore, oddly enough , the history of the shrine was pecular, especially concerning the previous owners.

The Higarashi's

It read as thought the Higarashi's family line originally built this house back in 1903, but the line , or the one's currently responsible for it, as it was documented three years ago , just disappeared, and left the shrine in ashen ruins. It wasn't until a year after , the land that the shrine was originally build on , had a new owner , and the Higarashi Shrine was restored to previous luster.

Needless to say , because no bodies were found, as they were all presumed dead, beacause of the at the time state of the shrine , held no remaining family to claim the property. The family consisted of Kagome , Souta , a mother , a grandfather, and a obese cat Buyo, all of them pronounced dead on the scene.

Isu felt a shiver race down his spine once his eyes fell on the Higarshi's daughters name .

Kagome...

Something about it , gave him a forboding longing , in contradicting measures, that was impossible to forget ,or ignore for some reason..

'Did I know her at some point , for some reason just the thought of the girl name , gies me the same feeling as when...'

"Wait !..." Isu spoke loudly to himself , while looking at the last name of the one from the bar, Kayame ..

Kayame Higarashi

"I wonder..."Isu said out loud, stepping out of his car , once he pulled in the drive with the intention as appearing as a concerned frind of sorts, and then walked up the stairs.

Knocking rather loudly upon the door , as to overcome the voices only seeimgly to be blaring within the house located on the shrine grounds. While waiting , impatiently , the man allowed his eyes to stray to the surrounding grounds , as though noting the differences , like from within a dream reaccuring so long ago.

Slightly feeling hesitant , as the unpleasantly unknown persistant hum that sparked it's way within a taken hold like a vice grip, causing him to shiver , because until now saw as truth in front of him was only assumed to be a result of his overactive imagination, but no longer, and that scared him .

Though as he looked it gave into a emotion he didn't much like , further so, besides the observed changes from what he remembered of this place ,unknown to it's existance in the real world, it seemed at one time he must've had been here before, and that bred the hated emotion all the more...Fear..

Now If he only could remember..

How , why , and when ...

Interupted in his musings , by the sounds of what appeared to be a scrawny teen , with long , and feathered , orange hair that was pulled into a high ponytail , and one that was expectantly now staring at Isu , urging him to speak..

"Yes , Can I help you?" the carrot topped stranger spoke.

"I hope so runt , I am a friend of Kayame's, sort of , and tonite I was at the function she worked at earlier. I was coming to checking on her , to see if she's okay, and maybe , I was wondering if I could speak to her?" Isu responded .

The next thing that Isu knew, was a force rushing at him , unexpectantly in a colorless blur , one undistinguishable between them, and suddenenly pusing him against his will, and forcing his weight to collide against the hard surface , that later found to be one of the porch's pillars ..

Though within his mind the experiance reminded him of something familar , one that caused the same effects of being slammed against something hard, removing his breath, the pain that formed afterward, and the knowing curses arising from it , but to him this was something different although it was recalled that the very same result happened once in this very place somehow..

How that could happen again , in a place he'd never been...

One could only know , but he didn't , not yet anyway ..

Though something inside told him that he needed to ,and soon felt he was going to find out , why?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A Slice To Go

~ Chapter Five~

Unknown Familar Circumstances

By Inuyashas Youkai

_The next thing that Isu knew, was a force rushing at him , unexpectantly in a colorless blur , one undistinguishable between them, and suddenenly pusing him against his will, and forcing his weight to collide against the hard surface , that later found to be one of the porch's pillars .._

_Though within his mind the experiance reminded him of something familar , one that caused the same effects of being slammed against something hard, removing his breath, the pain that formed afterward, and the knowing curses arising from it , but to him this was something different although it was recalled that the very same result happened once in this very place somehow.. _

_How that could happen again , in a place he'd never been..._

_One could only know , but he didn't , not yet anyway .._

_Though something inside told him that he needed to ,and soon felt he was going to find out , why?_

_Soon , a voice accompanied that force , and one that shared with the one before it held a pecular flicker of a familar taunt , but for the life of Isu , had no idea. _

"Look ya Bastard ! You Tell Tanaka , and that boss of her's that I said 'No More '! I don't know what Tanaka did to her but it wont happen again , I promise you! " Kouta stated angrilly.

"Hold it ! I am not here on their behalf ! I am here on my own choosing , not of Tanaka 's , or my brother's .. Is she okay ?" Isu questioned , not particurlary liking this man knowing such much about Kayame , that he didn't for some reason.

" Shintaro , Kouta , what's going on here? Oh hello, Isu .. What are you doing here ? How did you, find..?" Kayame question, confusedly to what was going on.

" I only wanted to stop by, and check on you , after your nasty fall tonight, and to ask if we could talk privately .. I have something to ask you , that I wasn't able to before you left..?" Isu hesantly spoke , not liking the way talking to him made him fell so...

_Strange _

"Um sure ... I guess ...? Although I wouldn't have a clue , as to what , because we had only met , unless it was something bad , or wait ! Your not here cause of that of Sho , or Tanaka are you?"

" No ... I wouldn't do shit for my bastard brother , or that of that creepy Tanaka .. I was merely surprised how you could be around either one for so much length of time because I had to live with one of them ..Hmmmph!"Isu grumped without hearing the shocked expression from her taken in the strangely percular look in his eyes as he spoke this ..

_As it somehow reminded her of something else from ,maybe a forgotten memory.._

_But what was it , but the time she thought further on a image it sparked within her mind it was gone as fast as it had came._

"Well then come inside for a moment , while I change out of these clothes , and then you and I could maybe take a walk?" Kayame offered .

"Good To Me !" Isu cheered suddenly feeling elated somehow , as to her acceptance in wanting to see him , without knowing why , and causing the others to look at him as though he had grown a second head, oblivious to Kayame.

The four of them them entered , ignoring the muffled whine from one , as they walked inside , separating, and then the female amongst them , soon departed.

Once Kayame , came rushing down the stairs , and stumbled down on the last few , Isu quickly , without intentionally knowing , stood to catch her , and before then righting her again on her feet , as it felt it was supposed to be , sort of like something he had done before..

_But .. That could be I only just met this bitch ..How could I feel like this , like I have known her my whole life , or close to it.._

Smiling brightly , Kayame nodded her thanks before grabbing Isu's hand , and pulling him forward, willingly , as though he was a puppy on a leash out the door...

_There it is again , the beautiful smile , I only rememeber seeing once before , and taking my breath away like it had so long ago , but when .. I don't recall ever seeing it before , or her , in my life ..._

_Slowing down slightly , after seeing the odd look on Isu's face , as thought they both appeared to be only relaxing , just walking alongst the shrine grounds , on the outside, but within things weren't okay , something was wrong to the both of them.._

"So how long have you lived here ?" Isu asked , while pullilng her to stop , and look at him , so her could watch her answer the question.

_One that he would guessed along time, or at least that's what his thoughts were telling him, but it was weird, different , as though he knew that even though she might have been here along time , but just not how he had now pictured it. _

"For as long as I could remember .. Why?" Kayame stated truthfully , as her eyes soon met violet eyes , and oddly expecting piercing ambers.

"Um .. Kayame ... This may sound crazy , but I feel this .. Feeling whenever I am around you somehow... Have we met?" Isu hesitantly asked ...

"Hahahahaha ..No I don't think so , somehow maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, seeing that we just met ,but something tells me I should... "

"What's that ? I won't bite , hard , Kayame , unless you want me too.."

"Funny!"

"Seriously , what is it..?"

" Though I don't think we've met , because I don't , but then again .. I don't recall with any real clarity , anything that happened prior to three years ago.."

"I'am sorry ... Damn that sucks .. What happened?"

"Wow ! Aren't we nosey ! Althought joking aside , truth is I don't remember .. I 'am sorry ..."

"Look I know that we kinda had a rough start but I wanted to know if ya know we could be friends , ya know... Start over ?"

_No matter if I remember her , I do know just by the feelings that I get that she needs me , and needs to be protected somehow , but from what?_

"Id' like that , but I am afriad that some would have a fit if they knew .."

_I don't know what is but...Something is telling me to trust him , but why.._

" Your talking about Tanaka , aren't you?"

"Yes ..Maybe ..No , look I don't know.. "

"Kayame , you don't have to answer , if you don't want ...But who is Tanaka to you?" Isu croaked with unknown emotion ..

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A Slice Of You ,To Go

~ Chapter Six~

Hidden , Far Away

By Inuyashas Youkai

_" Your talking about Tanaka , aren't you?"_

_"Yes ..Maybe ..No , look I don't know.. "_

_"Kayame , you don't have to answer , if you don't want ...But who is Tanaka to you?" Isu croaked with unknown emotion .._

~ Silence ~

"Kayame , ya okay ...?"

"I 'am fine though funny you ask ..."

"What ? "

"Your question , do you mind if we sit over there near the old tree , on the bench Isu?"

" I don't care , silly girl .. Do what ya want , it's your house ..."

The two then walked over curiously , closing the distance between the tree that the girl dressed in a black T , and a pleated mini of the same hues , led them, and enchanting the opposite with her cascading onyx locks , as they tossed lightly in the wind , as the image gave way to the contradicting thought of seeing her only wearing that of white with green paired together , stubbornly. The male , as he followed holding that of her hand , Kayame , was caught within the thoughts of her own , as she kept seeing him as a dog person , and donned in crimson , white , and black , while waving a larger than life sword around, like life depended on it.

Upon sitting upon the bench , located in front of the small picket enclosure around the seemingly ancient tree, it was Kayame then who broke the silence.

"Sorry to disapoint though ... I'am afriad that I don't know .. I only remembering meeting him tonight , and then the man absolutly gave me the creeps , as to the ..I guess I wanna say, but it'll sound ridiculous .. But the man had in a way , a lot of power in him , and not one that could do any good , I 'll tell you that.. I felt it..."

_Isu , was patient knowing there was more just for the way , she spoke , when she faded from her sentence , and without knowing exactly what it was, somehow knew what she would say would be hard, for both of them ...So he waited for her to continue.._

" After you left I remember , seeing him, and the only thing I can recall besides the horrible feelings I felt , when he touched me ... Like something was then , a living force was crawling about , on me , trying to get itself inside , as if it was looking for something.. He told me of the last time we met . Although ... From what he claimed , he went by another name .. As I too from the one I carry now , held a different identity , and one I don't remember , but I don'tr know why I can't I mean ...Should'nt I?"

"What name did he say that he was before..?"

" It was never said , Isu . Though during the connection I was forced to have with him, it was then mentioned that, we had a lot of history together, that he knew what..."

"Go on .."

"He knew what my name was , before ..When we first met back then supposedly , but I don't remember , Anything! Why am I telling you all this ! Why do I feel that is okay ! Could it be that what he said , regarding it , be true?"

"What do you mean , he spoke of me ?"

" Yes , but .. Nevermind ..It's probaly nothing !"

"I don't know then , Kayame based on what you said .. But I would like help you'll let ,me ? Wait , Kayame .. What exactly did he call you , do you remember the name, from before ? What was it ?"

" Yes , I remember, but ..."

"But what .. Kayame ?"

"I'am scared , Isu .. I feel now that I know , deep down, that if I were to say it aloud.. Something bad would happen..."

Feeling something , suddenly rise up from within side of himself as she spoke those words, tinged with fear , and those emotions now breeding inside , spoke of something to protect..Soon Following with a strong need to confort, one that was foreign to him, quickly took the girl into a tight embrace , and whispered with desperation in his languid , soft tones , as it contained the fear tying him in knots ..

"Nothing will happen to you , I'll make certain of it but...Kayame , I need to know ... What was your name !"

" Ka Kagome...My name was Kagome ..." Kayame panted brokenly , as a feeling of unconceivable pain soon came , and seemingly held her in a tightened grasp..

' Watch Mate .Find Inuyasha. Mate protect ...'

' Mate Danger . Protect Miko. Find . And Take Kagome...'

"So ... Your the one ..." Isu sighed knowing soon , hopefully the voice he heard may end , but feared what lay around waiting for them , once they had..

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

A Slice Of You , To Go

~ Chapter Seven ~

Following The Voices , Taunting Them

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"Nothing will happen to you , I'll make certain of it but...Kayame , I need to know ... What was your name !"_

_" Ka Kagome...My name was Kagome ..." Kayame panted brokenly , as a feeling of unconceivable pain soon came , and seemingly held her in a tightened grasp.._

_' Watch Mate .Find Inuyasha. Mate protect ...'_

_' Mate Danger . Protect Miko. Find . And Take Kagome...'_

_"So ... Your the one ..." Isu sighed knowing soon , hopefully the voice he heard may end , but feared what lay around waiting for them , once they had.._

"What !" Kayame startled at his response began to pull away to stand , leave .

"Relax Kayame .. I am not going to hurt you . I don't know what's going on , but while it may seem to center on you ... I feel somehow this involves me . Not to seem like a raving lunatic , but I have to ask .. Kayame , do you hear..?" Isu asked hesitantly, while still holding her hand , preventing her from leaving him, and finding that he voice faded away with leaving it open , as he could no longer maintain the strength to finish it...

"You mean the ... Voices ? Often , ones that are commanding you to do something relentlessly , and just won't shut the hell up , for even a second , and then making you feel as though your going crazy? Nope never.." Kayame animatedly said sarcastically with a growing smirk emerging on her amused expression, that now she wasn't alone in this.

"So you have ...?"

"Unfortunatley , yes? You !"

"All of the time , but mostly when I 'am around you , though I couldn't begin to explain it until now..."

"Okay then Mr. Wise Man , tell me as to what in your infininate wisdom , has to say about them ...Huh?"

"First , tell me .. What the voices say to you , when you hear them..?" Isu suddenly felt apprehensive for what she would say , even though he had a slight inkling of her answer , for what the voices were telling him...

"Do I have too ?" Kayame whinned

" Yes, If you want me to tell you, what I think I know .. Though I want to be sure of something first .."

"Fine ! It always tells me to find my mate, Stay with, Becareful, Watch Out, and ya know the things said whenever my conscious somehow feels threatened in some way .."Kayame spat , though the look in her eyes seemed far away ..

~ Silence ~

"Kayame ..." Isu called out for the fifth time..

"What ..."

"What's wrong ? You kinda left me there for a moment .. Are ya okay ?"

"Fine .. Now what was your question ..?"

" Alright I'll let it go for now , but I won't forget about wanting to know about what you were thinking just now .. The look in your eyes..Just... Though what I was curious about was ..Does it same a name of your mate ?"

"Yes ... Isu it does ..."

Before Kayame could stop it Isu sought once again to sooth the woman in front on him , for the reasons he was just beginging to learn the knowledge of , regardless if he knew the answer pertaining to it, and as he held her and snuggled further in the crook of her neck , feeling her shiver uncontrollably ,she spoke...

" The voice speaks of one , a hanyou , named Inuyasha , but what is a mate ?"

"Shit ! Tell ya later .. Do you need anything to stay elsewhere for a time ...?"

"Uh why ? Would I do that ? Why would I have to leave my home ?"

"Look , I don't know what's going on , and the things I do know .. Tells me that your not safe here.. Ya know fuck it ! I'll buy you what you need for a few days , okay? At least until we know , for sure.. We'll go, then will talk .. Will you leave with me ? Do you trust me ?"

"Not until you tell me why...?"

" Because Kayame .. I think you just found your mate , and I have found mine ... Regardless of how we don't remember Kayame , You are my Kagome , as I am your Inuyasha .." Isu spoke against her that of her bared flesh , brushing softly amongst the ancient mark , buried with the crook of her neck, and the one proof to the fact that she was his..

For the demon within told him so...

' Trust mate , Follow Inuyasha'

' Protect mate , Hide Kagome'

"I trust you , lets go..!"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**A Slice Of You , To Go**

~ Chapter Eight ~

My Days In Hell

By Inuyashas Youkai

Waking up in a cold sweat , shaking , with her body abruptly forced in ramrod straight position sitting on the bed . Unfortunately the action , also woke up the one laying next to her Isu , and kicked his instincts into overdrive, as he immediately went to her side .

"Kayame ! Whats' wrong ? "

"Relax it was just a bad dream , I am sorry I woke you .."

"Fuck ! Don't do that to me ! You almost gave me a heart attack .. I thought something was wrong .."

'Come on , lets go back to bed .. I am here Kayame .. Nothings gonna hurt you .." Isu soothed while rubbing her back , and laid his head against hers..

"Hey sweetie , your burning up .. Are you sure your okay ?" Isu asked concerned.

"I know I feel it ..I am fine " Kayame panted ..

"Why done't you lay down okay , and I 'll get a wash cloth or something to get that fever away .. We can't run around with you sick now can we?"

" Okay ..." Kayame replied shakenly, as she saw Isu leave the room towards the bathroom to retrive a hot washcloth from the shelf , and return with it in his hands.

"Alright ... I am back ..Do you want me to get you something ...?" Isu question worriedly as he laid the wet cloth upon her forehead ..

" No as long as you keep doing that , I want you too stay here with me..." Kayame whispered back

"Okay down you go .." Isu leaned her back against him while wrapping his arms around her protectively , and running his claws through her hair until she finally fell asleep..

The next morning , Kayame seemed to only have gotten worse , even though he managed to get her fever somewhat manageable for now, she still felt warm to the touch , and her paled skin was clammy. Isu had went to the corner market and nearly bought everything off the shelfs that could help him, as he started to become scared , as to what was wrong with her. When he returned with all eight bags of medicines, teas , soups , herbal rememedies, and ramen for himself , Isu found her in the bathroom leaning against the tile floor after it seemed that she had emptied her stomach of all its contents .

"Kayame ? You okay ?"

"Isu .. I don't feel so well.." Kayame croaked , as she sobbed with her very sorry puppy dog eyes looking at him ..

"I see that .. Come on let's get you back to bed .. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke ..I went to the store seeing as you are not getting any better.." Isu said into her locks within the crook of her neck as he carried her back to the bed.

Once he had her back on the bed , Isu started tearing through the bags , and making her some tea , some soup with crackers in the microwave , and then after she started eating he readied her medicine for when she was through. The moment she began to feel weakened that she could no longer hold up her head , Isu grabbed the food ,placing them on the bedside table and propped up pillows behind her head then gave her the medicine to take afterward.

While she slept almost like she was in a coma , with her breaths so labored it was something that she was able to produce any sound from it . It was concerning as he was forced to simply watch the girl falling weaker , and weaker as the days passed, but nothing he did seemed to be doing any bit of good. It only seemed to frustrate him more , and it was only on the third day that he observed something , and it after spent almost three days worrying about her that it was a relief that she could still do something other than sleep.

It was a flicker of her aura mixed with that , he mused to be Miko powers spouting off together, before dying of just as quickly..

"Kayame .. Wake up for me ?" Isu demanded louder than he intended.

" What is it ?" Kayame answered horsely.

"Can you tell me when you first felt , you know with your miko powers ?"

"Oh I don't know why ?"

"Just answer me .. I wanna help you but nothing is working , and your only getting worse .."

"Still I don't see how that has anything to do with it ? I am just sick , it happens to everyone .. Please just let me sleep Isu ..." Kayame begged..

" Look answer that , and I'll let you sleep .. Okay I promise ..I just want to help you okay ?"

"Fine ! I guess the first time I felt it would be when you first came to the club .."

"Kayame why didn't you tell me this .. Fuck ! I don't know why I didn't think of

this !"

"What are you rambling on about ?"

" Wait ... Um .. I know this is silly but ..Not to get nosy or anything , but do you have any ... well demon in you at all ?" Isu muttered..

Without answering , but still doing so just to get the man to shut up so she could go back to sleep, Kayame then took off the ring of her wedding finger , and unveiled what was conceiled there , and chuckling towards the very feminine gasp that came from the persistant male in the room. In that second the ring was removed Kayame had changed her hair now had silver streaks in it ears laid out lazily upon her head of the same color, human fingernails traded in for claws, and normal incisors exchanged for the fangs she now sported ..

"There ya happy !" Kayame teased knowing the shocked he had , and without looking at him she could even see his eyes bulging wide , with his mouth agape..

"Your a hanyou ?"

"Let's not go through this again , and state the obvious , bonehead !"

"How ?" Isu sputtered

"The way everyone else is brought to the world ..I was born this way !"

"Listen Kayame .. I want to try something , but you have to trust me that I am not trying to hurt you ?"

"Why would you do it then , if you think it would ..?Damn sometimes you are so frustrating !"

"Likewise , but no if I am right it may help you , but I have to do it in order to see if it will!" Isu said while he moved to hold her on the bed.

"Will you let me sleep if you let me , and not like when you promised after I answered your questions before?"

"Yep !"

"Fine ! Do it ! Just know that if you don't I will kill you , especially if it hurts as much as like your eyes tell me it will.."

"Deal !"

" What do I have to do ..?"

"Just hold still , and let me move you, relax.."

Isu moved her so that she laid with her back up against his chest , and so that the side of her neck was easily accessible , feeling her further relax into him, the man then removed his concealment , allowing the bloody eyes to reveal themselves, then with his hands cradling her head his soon lowered to kiss the base of her neck where the mark was etched into her soft skin, latching on with his fangs, biting down . Hard. Kayame screamed loudly , though muffled behind the pillow she grabbed to bite down on herself , and muttered of a slow painful death to the man regardless , once she was released...

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

A Slice , To Go

~ Chapter Nine ~

Odd Recollections

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sprawled against the bed in the very same way their bodies fell, once a connection was made when Isu's fangs sunk deeply within that of her neck. Frozen still , neither had moved once in the time that passed , nothing except for the rise , and fall of their chest, as it inhaled with it's knowing exhale that followed. A blur of sound rushed to encircle their soundings in the background , and into the loud tunneling mumble that couldn't be distinguished as anything but what it was . Noise.

Kayame , and Isu , there after had been comsumed with a tidalwave of ligering dark, suppassing all that they once knew as fact , and blanking it out as though for the moment none of it existed , as far as they showed to care at the time, both of them could be nothing but dust in the air. Hours passed , and still nothing from either one, not even the shrill of the male's phone seemed to rouse them a inch, as they had been forced to lie there in a unconscious sleep.

_~ Empty~_

_I tried to take a picture_

_Of the ground _

_Didn't think I'd miss her_

_That much_

_I wanna fill this new frame_

_But Its empty.._

_Tried to write a letter _

_In ink_

_It's been getting better , I think _

_I got a piece of paper , but it's empty_

_Maybe were tired , trying to hard_

_Maybe were done apart _

_Maybe the timing is beating our hearts_

_We're empty_

_And I even wonder_

_If we should be getting under _

_These sheets_

_And lie in this bed , but it's empty _

When the skies had grown darker than the back of one 's eyelids , twin amber moons unveiled themselves, pooling from its daze , as it had begun to scan of their surroundings , though without truely seeing to what secrets hid just underneath his nose. Besides him was nothing but the indentations of something once their , but for the life of him the male couldn't for the life of him remember, and for some reason that had scared him. The only thing he did know was that even though he didn't recall coming her , somehow he knew if he had , it wasn't alone.

A light sprinkle grazed the slickened concrete , fallen from the skies , as a woman grasped herself tightly , and running quickly from the place where she found herself when she woke. Over time she had become soaked to the bone , and shivering slightly with the chill, until not a moment later a rush of warmth started to tingle up her spine , as it was almost like a hand lightly stroking there , confortingly . Feeling appreahensive about what that could mean, the woman quickened her pace towards what she thought she knew as home.

The man spat frustratedly , as his hand rapidly whipped though his hair in trepidation , for what he hadn't known , or somehow must have forgotten..

"How in the fuck did I get here! ... Where in the hell am I !"

Gaining an inkling of a idea of if anyone just whom had he had come with , and why wasn't that person her now, Isu tore through the room after throwing some clothes on , then ran towards the check in office to speak to the clerk..

"Excuse me sir!" Isu panted ..

"Hey Isu ?" A man behind the desk greeted.

"Wait , you know me ?" Isu quipped suspiciously .

"Sure do , my friend .. I was the one who got you a awesome deal for you , and your vulumptious friend there.. Now what was her name , I can't seem to rememeber? I know it started with a K , but let me tell she had a ass on her like Damn!"

"You mean Kikyo?" Isu mumbled comfused

"Hell No, not Kikyia , definitely so not the bitch you were foolish enough to take as your wife! " the perverted man replied ..

" Hold it ! What are you talking about I ain't married! Fuck ! I don't remember how I got here , where is here anyways! The last I knew I was stuck on the damn tree !"

"Whoa , dude ! What did the little minx do to you , Isu ? Doesn't her ass as good as it looks ?" the annoying boy chucked again..

"Look , the girl that you said I was with did you see her , yet today ?"

"Hell ya , didn't ya hear me before? ! Yeah the girl came in for coffee this morning , and so that I could get a chance to talk to her , I told her that just for her I would make hers fresh , because it was sitting there for awhile.. We talked , and then I just couldn't help myself just had to squeeze the life out of them , just like charmin ! After that she freaked out screaming , running out of the door , and I thought she may have gone back to the room.. Sorry man , I guess not in the cards , eh ?"

"Damn ! Could you sound any more stupid just now! Geez , now I gotta look for a lost psycho chic who I don't even remember from a hole in the ground !" Isu then went back to his room to grab his keys , and as he was going to his car , his eyes caught something odd .

A smooth bead strung on a hemp chord had been abandoned on the floor near the bathroom door , and a still unknown , but strangely familiar scent strayed from the bead itself. The male stared at in mockingly , almost in daring it , and giving permission to do something as he thought it might do , even though somehow he knew that doing so would bring horrendous pain , but hoping if the man did it might help to joggle some of his memories. Flinching back slightly after a few minutes of nothing , and then shoving it back within his pockets , then heading for the door in search of the one who must have all the answer he sought.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

A Slice Of You , To Go

~ Chapter Ten~

Crash

By Inuyashas Youkai

I claim to have no hold over the smexy hanyou , or that of his pack , at least not yet . Nor do I have any connections with the song Crash Into Me , By Dave Matthews Band ...

_You've got your ball  
>you've got your chain<br>tied to me tight tie me up again  
>who's got their claws<br>in you my friend  
>Into your heart I'll beat again<br>Sweet like candy to my soul  
>Sweet you rock<br>and sweet you roll  
>Lost for you I'm so lost for you<em>

You come crash into me  
>And I come into you<br>I come into you

The hanyou leapt from tree to tree, rooftop to skyscraper , wondering just why was he dressed in such attire , and what was that damn perverted hoishi going on about , he never married Kikyo , or Kikyia , or whatever she was called now, as the last time he knew she was one of the walking dead, sure he still had feelings for her , but was nothing that came close to the way Inuyasha felt for Kagome. By the way , that was another thing that sprung him to go faster , because at the moment he had no clue , as to where she was , and still had no idea just where he was for that matter , but one thing was clear it was somewhere in her time.

Another thing , as he traveled , that in some ways struck him , as rather odd, was that while going over the foggy memories within his overworked brain, was something that appeared within them , and had brought utter shock to rush hotly within his veins. It was one of a female , whose striking resemblance to not only both miko's , but more so Kagome herself, but her name wasn't Kagome , it was Kayame , and it appeared as though from something deep inside him that she now for some ungodly reason stood to be his mate . That revelation , weighed down heavily on him , confusing him more and more ,as the time passed by ,to him it was a neverending question repeating itself within his head . Just why would he , himself mate with someone that Inuyasha barely knew , with the exception of her name.

Although the answer that the hanyou sought never came , and it was stranger still that at the moment , there was no recollection of this Kayame person before today , or any straying remembrance of a wedding to Kikyo , and the only thing that he knew before his mind went blank was that they were searching for jewel shards , as well as looking to destroy Naraku. Furthermore with that being said , something must had gone terribly wrong from that time till now because of the way things were .Inuyasha just didn't get it , and the only way to find out exactly what was to find Kayame , as well as Kagome , possibly more , so they can address it , but the way Miroku had acted it didn't seem as though something was out of place to him in this time.

Maybe it was best just to first start with the begining two , as that was Kayame , and Kagome, then go from there . Needless to say though this didn't make him all the more hesitant in coming face to face with his miko love , with the knowledge that he was now mated, even though that all was not known as to how .

~Searching For Nowhere~

Kayame , as she ran began to feel weary , and lightheaded, but still carried on until it seemed as though her body suddenly decided to give out from beneath her , falling , then collapsing unconscious on the rain-soaked soil. Unknowingly grunting , as the darkness succumbed around her like a ominous blanket , but too weakened to do anything to stop it when her head briskly thudded against something hard nearby then laid unmovingly against something rough. A dazedly offhanded thought in the back of her mind that 'it had started to rain', as something wet was felt upon her head with the noises that pounded in the back of her skull.

Strange pictures then fluctuated fadingly within her mind , with the voices , and sounds that seemed to belong with it , only within the dreamlike memories one thing about them seemed off ..

Although the appearances looked the same , as their voices had , but everything else about the ones she thought she knew was a lie , either that Kayame knew she was loosing her mind , as she fell deeper in a forced , now soundless sleep...

"Kukukukukukuku"

~Perverts left behind~

It had been sometime since his friend had hurriedly left to chase one of the few woman seemingly at his disposal , leaving a rather confused amorous male dreamily congratulating his friend on a job well done in partaking in a taste of the rather delicious looking specimen of a female , thus didn't understand why Isu left in such haste of just one female , not one being his wife neither. Indeed such lures would amount to much needed entertainment for him gifted by his most lucky friend , and for the man himself be able to be around to see such a gift unveiling, so in his best friends interest it was best to follow after before things got out of hand .

~ Returning to the source of madness ~

A vibrating ringtone began piercing through his sensitive ears , walling loudly enough to give the one forced to listen a headache , and while stopping his search for the moment to end the consistent annoyance the temperamental male abruptly answered in a roar ..

"What !"

A voice quivering on the other end sounding so much like his Kagome sounded on the other end ..

"Sorry , I just thought .. Maybe I must have dialed the wrong number ..I-"

"Kagome , is that you ?"

Recognizing her husbands concerned , hushed tones the one on the other end responded in a pained but distraught , whisper..

" What's going on , who the hell is Kagome, who are you really , and while we are on that subject who am I ? ! Am I her ..?"

"Who is this ..?"

"Kikyia ... At least I thought I was until , I saw something.. Now I am not so sure anymore .."

"Kikyo..."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

A Slice Of You To Go

Chapter Eleven

Coming Two , A Flamboyantly, Full Of Himself Cop

By Inuyashas Youkai

Unveiling sore brown eyes coming too, once wiping away the sleep-filled dazed came upon her , and finding herself being carried , after being lifted out from the nearby water source of some kind, feeling something amiss. The last thing Kayame knew was she was running away from something , and had in her exhausted state had thought she ran into something else that was sorely needed to avoid , but for the life of her , couldn't say as to what that was. Although scanning the details within her mind , didn't exactly match up with the sight staring back at her, meeting with her eyes , but the smell greeting her newly awakened nose , as it gasped for air didn't help much either.

Apparently , upon looking at the one who supposedly shown up in a officer's uniform among the few that were still on the scene , and yet still carrying her away to get checked out strangely enough looked awfully familiar , but when a name was placed with the guessed name to its identity confusion overwhelmed her brain , not only for the fact there were two name's for the same person shouting its way to the surface , as well for the known reasoning that either presence holding the title , never held the position of a officer of the law, both being her friends at some point in different times she mused from her life.

Keigo

Kouga

At the moment , due to exhaustion , and at the time still recovering from the near drowning experience that brought her to this spot , without knowing where , how , or why, only that she was. Then when the woman was aroused from her forced sleep , with the accompanying throb caused by some unknown injury mused to be somewhere on the back of her skull , with another separate sharp pain still stinging it's way down past her neck was questioned of her identity , as if the one holding her didn't know , within her mind two names came tauntingly whispered prior to the request of it was even finished being uttered. Strangely enough , never knowing until now that this was even possible , as for as long as she could remember , not ever had either of the two coincided prior, unlike how they do now with briefly told of moving pictures , which she mused were old memories of random unspecific times where she answered to both , but not within the same spance of splintered time.

Kagome .

Kayame .

Unwantedly feeling her eyes fluttering closed , and collapsing further against the one that now held her , before placing her in the back of a black , and white , with berries flashing happily on top , as if saying what she already seemed to have known : You are so screwed. While fighting against the coming dark behind her closed eyes , Kagome heard the voices speaking to her calling her name , or at least one clearly for now .

Kouga .

While the others faded into the muddled background of those only fighting to gain her attention, becoming those of muted screams telling of the silent unknown to come , as well as one cackling in the midst of it all undetected to the girl herself , but heard by those whom themselves couldn't be heard . The unconscious girl being carted in the back of a police car to who knows where , by a once flirtatious , but respectful friend Keiga , was now a overbearing , flamboyantly full of himself teenager in a cop uniform , and for some reason within her poor jumbled up brain told her that he was a wolf demon , and she was somehow a inu-hanyou's mate, as the wolf was some kind of rival. Therefore instead fighting to stay awake to further investigate this version of the twilight zone , the girl thought it was probaly best to sleep instead, as ignorance was bliss.

Some time later , the woman found herself in a hospital room filled with sparsely scattered arrangements of flowers , but it was the only other delight upon awakening within the gloomy looking pale green with grey embellishments in the room , as the only exception was that of the sun's rays behind the ugly green curtain flowing underneath it to enter . Slowly sliding off the bed , then carefully moving towards the window to let some of the warming presence of the sun inside in the cold room. Although to her surprise, once the alarm shrilly going off because she accidentally pulled the plug to the I.V , and monitor as she did so , but when it had the woman didn't expect the same man from before in a wolf's form , rushing in to check her. Looking back and forth expecting choas from the sight of a demon in the common area of the present time , confusing her all the more, and with eyes bulging , mouth agape , the woman almost wanted to go back to sleep, with the hopes this all was a dream , as she flailed her arms around to get his attention as to discover why , then to cover such ears , for safety sake, but in response all he did was look at her like she was temporarily crazy until the constant pointing motions were followed to his oddly placed petrusions coming out of his head. . Then again the moment she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, the woman found two triangle's upon her head disbelievingly , ones not seemingly discovered by the humans in the room , and even more to her conforting fright they weren't of the man in the room with her now , but they were white .

Once assisted back on the bed before she weakly fell on the floor in utter shock , raised her eyes to meet the one who appeared one minute before as a wolf, but now just a ordinary man dressed in a police uniform , before changing back once more with some sort of a known to him position of his ring upon his finger, and when he took notice of her acknowledgement of what it was that she saw, winked , then with his pointer finger making a shooshing motion. The presently disoriented woman , slightly leaned back , and closed her eyes with her back facing the craziness of the room , following the quick shake of her head to confirm that she wasn't dreaming, as she found unfortunately , Kagome, or Kayame was not ...

Although the voices kept screaming , through harsh whispers in warning of the very thing that was soon coming, and whom , while for the moment yet were left ignored , until the time a connection was met a second first time. .

_The willow weeps today_

_The breeze from a distance calling your name _

_Throw your black wings and ways _

_Across the horizons and coming to sweep you away ._

_TBC.._


	12. Chapter 12

A Slice Of You To Go

Chapter Twelve

Darkening Of The River , Corrupting Within The Four Souls

By Inuyashas Youkai

The dusking orb gradually decending into the unknown depths from which it came in the expected ending of another day, and the cleanup crew had arrived with the clues already gathered by the group of officers continuing the investigation , as to how a woman was found emerged within the body of water where she was found in. At the present time though , not much was found with the exception to torn shreds of the attire that the woman was still wearing, but what was still on her body when she was found was slim to nil. Although it was odd , but the body of water was significantly more murky, cloudier than it had been on most recent occasions since the winter months, though it could be caused by the unknown struggle within those waters that may have unsettled the soil beneath its surface. Still, for some reason it carried a ominously foggy , but at the same time glassy appearance when the sun had set for coming fading into night.

Two younger teen boys , unseen by the individuals within the yellow runner displaying caution , as well as warning to not enter , had continued to watch the commotion leading up to the point where many emergency , and law enforcement had led to this very spot. The pair with their eyes following the site attentively to the movement , and sounds , as if it was the most exciting thing since television , to see a live investigation take place in their own neck of the woods. The first was a boy with his eyes concealed underneath his shaggy dark hair , dressed in a tee shirt , and track pants, but was older than his companion . The second was only slightly shorter than the first , but unlike his height , his brown hair reached almost past his shoulders , and could almost pull back into a rat-tail .

The one mentioned prior was pulled towards amusing himself , as well as using his humorous tactics within his own mind in the ways of the perverse , and it often came in direct contact with regards to woman ,but had come to badger men equally, because he rather chose the distant lightheartedness than the strict ways in the allegiance of battling with weapons . The latter was entrigued with tools constructed for war from all time periods , and was further drawn to different time periods , as during play making a few of their own to use in a game where the two renact past scenerio's . Although while both were following the path , by their eyes watching , as the vehicles were then seen exiting the area that was now cleared of any known clues to the case that at the moment until further knowledge found, remains unsolved.

Alas, just as the fading headlights disapeared from behind the distant trees, just as each teen had their one leg , almost over the top of the forbidden border within the crime scene, a voice called out loudly making them jump in being caught , but luckily for them it wasn't a cop..

" Haku !"

Nope , it was much worse..

For it was the older boy's , Haku's , abeit younger sibling sister ..

And this was because being found by her was almost just as bad for she was at the stage currently where she'd like to rat him out if he was up to no good.

"Shit !?" The younger boy cursed upon what was found to be true.

"Fuck , will you shut up ! Do you want her to find us ?!" The older spat in a harsh whisper.

"Are you here Haku ? I hear you , but I can't see you..Did you see that light just before it fell , into the water that turned almost black afterwards !? Did ya ?! Did ya ?! I saw it as I was picking flowers nearby , and followed it here .. Then I heard you , and knew you found something because you always do !" The younger teen girl rambled without conformation from either male , as to say whether or not they were in the surroundings that she was led onto them by there hushed voices.

As she grew nearer to where the two mentioned prior were still going about none to quietly as they intended , in deciding their next course of action , but had missed the sounds of her entry with the engrossing discusion , and mutual thoughts. At least until the young woman came and tackled them both after stating hauntingly of the words boo. Once mere short moments had passed , a noice stopped them short , as the area grew dim like the moons newly risen's pale glow had just been snuffed out , and a dark purple , almost blackened haze had taken its place . The grounds encircling the immediate area began to shake , and the nearby water source had started to ripple slightly, but in thick course waves like it had been hot tar for a moment , with ascending smoke-like steam billowing from it , then everything became silent with the exception of a low , persistant hum.

TBC...


End file.
